Brokenstrings
by blackrosesandivy
Summary: Sequel to broken melody: Gone. For three freakin' years. He LEFT. without a word, without even a real goodbye. Now what am I supposed to do ? Especailly when he looks at me that way! Semi fluffy. CLICK ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Did you guys miss me? I missed you! This story drove me insane! But I'm back finally ready to continue with this amazing story!**

Chapter 12

"I told you that you could do it! I knew this was going to happen!"

"What, that I'd go on a cheesy talent show?"

"No, that you'd be discovered somehow! You said it yourself, sometimes I can be physic."

"I think I said you can be psychotic!"

Jude laughed and pushed him just as Georgia, her new manager walked in. She snapped up straight, tugging at her shirt and smoothing her hair. A good impression never hurt anyone.

"Parents couldn't make it?"

"No they could, I just, wanted to do this without them, you know?"

"Of course, I understand."

"Oh, this is Jamie."

Jamie smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm her 'people'."

Georgia laughed. Then turned back to Jude.

"I can't wait to get started on you Jude. We've teamed you up with a writer/producer of great talent."

"Billy from greenday?"

"Tim Armstrong from Rancid?"

"I was thinking more Tom Quincy from Boyz Attack!"

Jude's heart stopped. The world spun faster. She felt sick and dizzy.

"Little Tommy Q? You're kidding me!"

Jamie kept on talking. But Jude just stood there. She looked up at the ceiling to take a deep breath. And stopped. Tommy was leaning over the railing watching her. He had gotten taller. His hair was different too, it was gelled up. But there was something else. His stance was almost defensive. The look in his eyes was guarded. Her stomach whirled dizzily again. He stepped down the stairs and she looked at Jamie, at Georgia, at the vending machines. Anywhere but at him.

"Jude." He murmured. She didn't answer. She focused on breathing.

"You okay?" Jamie whispered. "You look kinda sick."

She nodded, took a deep breath and finally faced Tommy. Georgia watched the tense scene.

"You two, ah, know each other?" She inquired.

Jude looked directly at Tommy. Directly at those icy blue eyes.

"No. I don't know him."

She walked toward the studio, leaving Tommy staring after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Jude continued to walk past Tommy as if she hadn't heard him. He frowned. This wasn't like her. When she sat and picked up the guitar her eyes never landed on him. It was as if he didn't exist. She began to sing and he sucked in a breath. Those three years had matured her voice. He didn't hear the clumsy thirteen year old. He heard a mature woman, a mature woman who had been hurt. He focused on the lyrics, nodding his head to the slight country tune. The more he listened he became triumphant. The song was about him. The thrill quickly faded though. The song was also about pain. The pain he had caused her. The anger and the eventual acceptance. He sighed, the wheels in his mind turning quickly. Jude. What could he do to get her back? He knew the first step would have to be her acknowledging him. How would be get her to do that? He thought back to the days when she was young. He didn't know her anymore, so he didn't know what would work. But the one thing that had never changed, that defined who she was was her out of control emotions, the strongest of which was- he knew what he had to do.

"Can you stop? Cause you're _hurting_ my _ears_."

Her eyes flashed. Hah! Success.

"Are you singing a song? Of a funeral dirge?"

"Look _Quincy_." She sneered the word.

"This is music. Real music, not some pop song devised to get action. This is something you wouldn't know if it slapped you in the face, or, well, punched you." She made a slight hint to their past.

He winced. Okay that stung. A little.

"Well it may be real music but it's not going to be a hit. You have to change the song. You aren't using that one."

"Excuse me? I'm not using the song? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm your producer and you will listen to me if you know what's good for you."

"Oh right cause you always know what's good for me don't you Quincy?"

"You know I don't think I like your tone of voice!"

"What tone this one?"

"Yeah that one!"

"Well guess what? I don't care."

"You-"

"Jude!"

The arguing stopped.

"What, Jamie?"

"We have that…uh… thing. You know? We're going to be late. We need to go. Now."

Judes eyes were wide and confused. Georgia, who had been watching the scene with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth shook her head and spoke up.

"Go ahead Jude."

Jude nodded and got up.

"Punk." Tommy mumbled under his breath. As Jude passed him she paused, her blond curls falling into her face

"By the way, the Clash are better." She gestured to his shirt. He smiled widely. He was in! She walked out the door and he started to rise, only to have Georgia push him back down. He stifled a groan.

"Don't Tommy." Georgia's voice held a definite warning.

"Don't what?" His was agitated.

"Don't go for her. Not only is she your artist she's also just _fifteen_."

He was too busy watching her hair swish over her back and listsning to her laugh at something 'the punk' had said. He almost didn't hear Georgia talking to him.

"I know."

Georgia wasn't satisfied.

"Tommy."

With a sigh he dragged his gaze from Jude

"Look, she is a punk chick, Georgia. I'm her worst nightmare."

"All I'm saying is I've seen a lot of girls fall for you Tommy, and pretty damn hard. Don't let Jude be another one."

"Trust me." Tommy said, remembering her cutting words from earlier.

"She isn't."


	3. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the last chapter…. leave me alone! I'm a pure blond. And I was out of it first thing in the morning. I know I should have checked but again… I was out of it.**

Jude collapsed into her chair with a groan. She turned Metallica up as loud as it would go. She was just beginning to relax when a shadow passed over her. She looked up to see Sadie standing over talking. She sighed and pulled an earphone out.

"What?"

"I said I have a cheerleading practice to go to after school. Tommy's going to have to take you home."

"Sadie!"

"What?"

"I don't _want_- wait… I haven't told anyone Tommy is my producer. How did you know?"

"Oh please, Jude. Are you really that naive? Who do you think told Dad about Instant star?"

"Um… Jamie?"

"Wrong. Dad told Jamie about Instant star. He knew you wouldn't want to do it if you thought he was pushing you to. And Jamie can warm you up to almost anything."

"So… Tommy told Dad about Instant star? Why?"

"I have no clue. He was all like 'She's so talented, of course she'll win and after all she's been through she deserves this chance but you can't let her know I'm behind it, you know her, and she will hold onto her pride above everything else.' God! He's so obsessed with you it's sick." Sadie scowled and plopped down into her seat.

"Hmm."

Sadie looked up from her seventeen magazine.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jude stood up.

"It's just funny how you know _exactly _what Tommy said."

She headed out of the room, leaving Sadie screaming after her: "I was going to call my friend!!! How was I supposed to know dad was on the phone?"


	4. chapter five

**Okay look I'm super duper sorry I promise the chapters will be coming faster.**

_God! Why can't Sadie just back off! I'm doing the best I can. First she has to be all nosy about everything with Tommy. Then she has to put me down in front of her stupid girly friends__**. **_

The truth was that Jude was shaken up about the whole thing with Tommy. She could handle him if she hated him. If she believed he didn't care about her. She could pretend he didn't exist and focus on her music. But he _did_ care about her. And she _didn't _hate him. He arranged everything. Like it or not, she owed him. She pushed her way out of the double doors, barely listening to Jamie and Kat argue, and froze.

"Is that MY song?"

"That's the dorkiest thing I've seen since the chess club's strawberry social." Jamie chortled.

Jude turned to glare at Jamie, but instead found herself staring, jaw dropped, at a bright blue viper. Speak of the devil. Her heart twisted pathetically. How many times had he picked her up from school? Even before he got a car he would walk her to and from school. Maybe things weren't so-

Quickly she shook off those thoughts. Things _were_ different.

She headed over to his car.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you. No need to thank me. By the way, nice tubas."

"You just can't stop meddling with my life, can you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You set up the contest."

"I……"

Jude waited, arms crossed. Tommy sighed, and all the bad boy attitude seemed to drain out of him. In its place was a tired man.

"Look just, get in the car."

"Where are we going?"

He managed a glare

"I was thinking somewhere where you won't walk out on me this time."

Jude scowled and climbed in.

Jude's throat tightened when she saw where they were pulling up to.

"Why are you bringing me here?"

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong."

The car fell silent as he drove into the pier where they'd had they're first kiss. Jude was drawn back into that moment, and then pulled abruptly back as Tommy slammed on brakes.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out. Now."

Jude was about to argue when she saw his face. It was angry, angrier than she'd ever seen him.

She got out.

Tommy slammed the door, then approached her.

"I have been busting my ass to try and get you to just look at me the way you used to, let alone talk to me. So why don't you stop being a spoiled brat and listen to my side."

"I'm not being a-"

"Yes you are. I left. Okay? Yeah I was wrong. I was tired of hurting you. I was tired of exposing you to the tabloids and the hurt. And you scared the hell out of me. A thirteen year old. _Thirteen._ Who had some-"

He paused and was his eyes on her lips? Or was it Jude's imagination.

"Dangerous qualities."

He finished.

"So when instant star came up, I jumped at the chance to see you again. To touch you. But you didn't even give me a chance to apologize. Instead you ripped my heart out. Everytime you would look right past me. Everytime you would act as though I was just someone to you. When you know damn well."

His voice softened. All the anger gone. His eyes burning a deep dark blue.

"That I am every thing to you."

"You assume a lot." Jude retorted, but there was no bite to her voice.

"I know I'm right."

"How?"

"Because you are everything to me."

The years disappeared as she wrapped her arms around him, as he kissed the top of her head, and as the easy silence enveloped them.

**Hehehheh. I loved it. **


End file.
